ChocoLove
by Shana Nakazawa
Summary: 14 Februari. Valentine's Day. Hari bersejarah ketika para gadis mendapat kesempatan menyatakan cintanya. Dan kisah cinta seorang gadis kini dimulai. Diawali dengan cokelat dan diakhiri dengan cinta. Dedicated for Naruhina Fluffy Day 3rd Year! RnR?


**ChocoLove**

**Hai, minna!**

**Shana kembali dengan fic baru untuk merayakan NaruHina Fluffy Day 3****rd**** Year! Hore! *readers : telat!***

**Yup, Shana bener-bener minta maaf dikarenakan keterlambatan publish. Apalagi Shana lagi sibuk banyak tugas sekolah. Makalah, presentasi, PR, blahblahblah... Nyebelin! Makanya Shana mutusin buat semi-hiatus dulu. Yah, sudahlah, daaripada Shana kebanyakan bacot di sini, mending langsung bilang Happy Reading!**

**Summary : 14 Februari. Valentine's Day. Hari bersejarah ketika para gadis mendapat kesempatan menyatakan cintanya. Dan kisah cinta seorang gadis kini dimulai. Diawali dengan cokelat dan diakhiri dengan cinta.**

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : NaruHina**

**Genre : Romance**

**Warning : AU, OOC, typo, abal, gaje, alur kecepetan, ide pasaran, dan lain-lain**

**Disclaimer : Naruto ****© Masashi Kishimoto**

.**  
**

**ChocoLove  
**

.

_~Cokelat adalah awal yang manis dalam sebuah hubungan, dan penutup yang sama manisnya adalah cinta~_

.

Pagi yang cerah menghampiri bumi Konoha. Dan sepertinya Kami-sama tahu, mengapa dia memberikan hari cerah pada Konoha hari ini. Karena saat ini, banyak perasaan-perasaan cerah dan gembira yang menghampiri warga Konoha. Terutama, gadis-gadis manis Konoha. Mereka sedang dilanda kebahagiaan hari ini. Dan seorang gadis istimewa, dengan senyum yang tak kunjung luntur dari wajah cantiknya, berangkat ke sekolah dengan membawa sesuatu dalam dekapannya.

Konoha High School. Itulah yang tertulis di atas gerbang sebuah gedung yang dimasuki gadis tadi. Rambut indigonya berkibar seiring dengan langkahnya yang kini makin cepat. Pipinya merona merah, membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukannya hari ini. Dia mempererat dekapan di dadanya. Apakah itu? Oh, itu adalah cokelat! Cokelat yang dibungkus dalam plastik bening bertabur stiker dan glitter, ditambah dengan pita manis yang bertengger, menjaga sang cokelat dari angin yang akan melelehkannya.

Gadis itu membuka mata yang terpejam sedari tadi. Dibawanya bola lavender yang bercahaya itu berkeliling. Melihat banyak gadis sepertinya : membawa cokelat sambil tersenyum manis. Hinata tersenyum kecil, dan melanjutkan jalannya. Dia berlari pelan, seakan tak sabar untuk segera melaksanakan niatannya. Rambutnya yang menutupi dadanya kini terurai ke belakang, memperlihatkan sebuah tanda pengenal kecil. Hinata Hyuuga, di situ tertulis.

Gadis bernama Hinata itu kini telah sampai di kelasnya. Kelas 10-1, yang diketahui adalah kelas unggulan di Konoha High School. Segera, Hinata menaruh tasnya di kursinya. Dia memandangi halaman sekolahnya yang masih ramai oleh murid berlalu lalang. Kebetulan, kursinya dekat dengan jendela. Jadi, Hinata dapat melakukan hobinya setiap hari, yaitu melihat pemandangan melalui jendela.

"Hari ini, akan kulakukan! Aku takkan menyerah... Naruto-kun..." lirihnya pelan, namun penuh dengan tekad. Dipandanginya lelaki berambut pirang di bawah sana. Hinata tersenyum kecil, seperti yang biasa dilakukannya ketika diam-diam memperhatikan pujaan hatinya.

Ya, hari ini tanggal 14 Februari. Tanggal sakral bagi para gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta. Hari ini, mereka dapat menyatakan perasaan mereka pada orang yang disukainya melalui cokelat. Hari di mana perasaan cinta berkembang dan menguasai atmosfer. Tentunya, ini adalah... Valentine's Day!

"Jadi, siapa yang akan kau beri cokelat?"

"Ih, jangan bertanya seperti itu dong. Jangan membuatku malu!"

"Kau seperti biasa, selalu mendapat cokelat banyak, ya!"

"Ini... Cokelat untukmu... Aku menyukaimu, Suzuki-kun..."

"Ah, terima kasih... Aku juga menyukaimu, Saiko!"

Sejak tadi, perkataan-perkataan seperti itu tertangkap dalam pendengaran Hinata. Banyak pernyataan cinta, bisik-bisik pertanyaan tentang laki-laki yang akan diberi cokelat, atau obrolan di antara para lelaki tentang banyaknya cokelat yang mereka dapatkan.

"Yo, Teme! Kau dapat banyak cokelat dari penggemarmu, ya!"

Deg!

Mendadak, jantung Hinata bagaikan tidak berdetak sejenak. Ketika suara hangat yang sarat akan keceriaan itu memasuki indera pendengarannya, mengkontaminasi pikirannya. Tangannya bergetar, mengeratkan pegangannya pada plastik pembungkus cokelatnya. Rambut indigonya ikut berkibar seraya Hinata menoleh cepat, memastikan suara itu.

'_Suara itu... Tidak salah lagi! Itu... Naruto-kun!' _batin Hinata. Dan ternyata telinganya tidak salah. Itu memang Naruto! Pujaan hatinya!

Naruto, lengkapnya Naruto Uzumaki karena terdapat di tanda pengenal di dadanya, adalah lelaki berambut pirang dan bermata _sapphire_ yang cukup terkenal di Konoha High School. Dia sangat murah senyum, pasti setiap hari cengiran khas miliknya selalu menghiasi wajah tampannya. Dia juga baik, nilainya cukup, walaupun kadang dia memiliki sikap berandal atau memberontak khas laki-laki dalam dirinya.

"Cih, diamlah kau, Dobe!" lelaki tampan berambut _raven_ dengan mata _onyx_ yang berdiri di samping Naruto menyahut. Di tangannya, terdapat belasan bungkus cokelat. Tapi dia tampak risih karenanya. Jika kita lihat lebih dekat, sebuah tanda pengenal juga terpampang di dadanya. Jika membaca tulisannya, dapat diketahui kalau namanya adalah Sasuke Uchiha.

"Haha... Jangan begitulah, Teme! Kelihatannya cokelat-cokelat itu enak. Makan saja!"

"Kau lupa kalau aku tidak suka makanan manis?"

"Wah, sayang sekali! Bagaimana kalau aku yang makan?"

"Terserah kau saja."

"Kau memang baik! Tapi, apa kau tidak kasihan pada para _fangirls_-mu itu? Mereka sudah susah payah membuatnya, kau tahu."

"Terserah kau. Mau makan atau tidak, itu bukan urusanku."

"Ck... Dingin seperti biasa, ya?"

"Diam kau!"

Sejak tadi, Hinata hanya diam memperhatikan perdebatan di antara kedua sahabat itu. Tawa kecil sesekali mengiringinya. Hinata tahu, perdebatan ini selalu terjadi, dan menurutnya itu sangat manis. Tapi, sekarang bukan waktunya untuk ini! Hinata harus segera memberikan cokelatnya pada Naruto. Tahun ini akhirnya Hinata berani memberikan langsung cokelatnya pada Naruto, tidak melalui teman atau menaruhnya di loker Naruto. Jadi, dia harus berhasil!

"Naru..."

"Oi, Naruto! Kau dipanggil Kakashi-sensei di ruang guru!" kata seorang pria berambut jabrik seperti nanas. Namanya Shikamaru Nara, salah satu murid terpintar di Konoha High School. Sungguh waktu yang tidak tepat, namun itulah yang terjadi. Naruto pun melangkah mendekati Shikamaru, sepertinya tidak mendengar panggilan Hinata yang lirih tadi.

Hinata menghela nafas pelan ketika ia gagal memberikan cokelatnya pada Naruto. Memang ada sedikit rasa kecewa dalam hatinya, namun Hinata tidak mau menyerah. Kami-samaa pasti akan menunjukkan jalan padanya. Yang pasti, Hinata akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Naruto!

"Naruto-kun... Terimalah cintaku ini..." lirih Hinata, menunduk memandangi cokelatnya. Cokelat itu tidak kunjung meleleh, seperti cintanya yang tak kunjung luntur walaupun sudah bertahun-tahun dia simpan. Tangannya bergetar pelan, entah kenapa rasa sedih bercampur haru merasuk dalam pikirannya. Tanpa disadari siapapun, setitik air mata menetes pelan dari mata lavender Hinata, mengalir menuruni pipinya, dan menetes di plastik pembungkus cokelatnya.

'_Ukh... Kenapa aku menangis? Berhentilah bersikap cengeng, Hinata!'_ batin Hinata. Segera, dia hapus kristal bening yang menggantung di pelupuk matanya. Matanya memejam, mencoba menghapus perasaan gundah dalam hatinya. Mengingat kenangan manis cintanya yang masih tergantung. Yang mungkin akan terjawab hari ini.

'_Naruto-kun... Aku cinta padamu... Maukah kau mencintaiku?'_ Hinata membatin, larut dalam pikirannya. Senyum kecil muncul di bibirnya, mengingat wajah Naruto yang menyembul dalam kolam memorinya. Kalau dianimasikan, putaran rol film yang berisi jutaan ingatan selama hidup Hinata kini diputar. Ketika Hinata kecil memperhatikan dari balik pohon seorang laki-laki pirang—Naruto—yang sedang bermain. Ketika Hinata yang baru beranjak remaja memandangi Naruto sedang belajar di mejanya. Dan banyak kenangan lain tentang Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, lihatlah... Aku akan membuatmu mencintaiku!" lirih Hinata pelan, namun kedua mata lavendernya yang indah itu bercahaya penuh tekad. Sang Heiress Hyuuga itu kini tersenyum manis. Sangat manis, melebihi manisnya seluruh gula di dunia. Senyum tulus itu bahkan mampu melelehkan hati yang paling beku sekalipun. Sungguh indah dan suci...

Teng! Teng! Teng!

Bel tanda pelajaran dimulai itu kini berdering kencang, agar seluruh orang di Konoha High School dapat mendengarnya. Seiring dengan bel itu, Hinata duduk di kursinya dan menyiapkan buku pelajarannya. Dilihatnya dari arah pintu, Naruto datang dengan Kakashi-sensei, wali kelas mereka. Guru berambut _silver_ yang selalu memakai masker yang merangkap menjadi guru Sejarah itu memulai penjelasannya tentang Perang Besar Konoha-Suna beberapa tahun lalu. Dan kini Hinata pun dengan rajin mencatatnya.

* * *

Teng! Teng! Teng!

Kini bel istirahat yang berbunyi. Empat jam pelajaran tanpa sadar terlewati. Degup jantung Hinata bertambah drastis mendengarnya. Tangannya menyusuri bagian bawah mejanya, mencari sebungkus cokelat yang sudah disiapkannya sejak kemarin. Dipejamkannya matanya lagi, mengingat hari kemarin saat ia mati-matian membuat cokelat itu. Melelehkan cokelat dan cokelat putih kesukaannya, lalu menaruhnya di loyang, membekukannya, lalu menghiasnya dengan warna pink bertabur _sprinkles_ yang berwarna-warni. Tak lupa, tulisan 'I LOVE YOU' tertulis dari cokelat putih ditambah dengan hati kecil-kecil dari cokelat yang menghiasi cokelat besar itu.

"Ini saatnya, Hinata! Ganbatte!" Hinata menyemangati dirinya sendiri, dan dia bangkit dari kursinya yang nyaman. Kakinya sedikit gemetaran ketika melangkah. Padahal, Hinata hanya akan menyatakan cinta. Tapi, sulitnya lebih besar dibandingkan maju ke medan perang. Dilihatnya Naruto sedang duduk di kursinya, membereskan buku.

"Naru..."

"Naruto, sini sebentar!" oh, tidak lagi! Hinata ingin menjerit frustasi karena acara pemberian cokelatnya kembali diinterupsi. Kali ini, oleh gadis berambut pink dengan mata _emerald_ yang Hinata tahu bernama Sakura Haruno, anak kelas 10-2. Hinata hampir pingsan mengingat Sakura. Tentu saja, karena sudah rahasia umum kalau Naruto menyukai Sakura.

Awalnya, Hinata sedikit tenang karena tahu Sakura tidak menyukai Naruto, dia hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman. Tapi, sekarang berbeda. Sakura berdiri di ambang pintu kelasnya sambil memegang bungkusan yang berisi cokelat! Dengan wajah yang memerah malu, dia memanggil Naruto! _'Apa jangan-jangan... Sakura ingin memberi Naruto cokelat? Tidak!'_ batin Hinata sudah benar-benar panik. Apalagi dilihatnya Naruto tersenyum dan menghampiri Sakura, lalu mereka pergi bersama. Oh, tidak!

"Apa yang Naruto-kun lakukan bersama Sakura? Aku harus tahu!" Hinata bergumam pelan pada dirinya sendiri. Dibawanya cokelatnya, dan dia berlari pelan mengejar Naruto dan Sakura. Dadanya makin terasa sesak oleh rasa takut seiring dengan langkahnya yang diayun. Khawatir, gelisah dan takut mencekam relung hatinya, membuatnya sangat tak nyaman, sangat sakit.

Akhirnya mereka berhenti di halaman belakang sekolah. Hinata dengan segera bersembunyi di balik pohon, dan mengintip yang terjadi di antara Naruto dan Sakura. Sebenarnya, Hinata juga ingin mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan, tapi angin membuatnya tidak jelas.

"Jadi, ada apa, Sakura-chan?"

"Naruto, kumohon terima cokelat ini. Karena aku mencintai..."

Whuush!

Angin kencang mengaburkan pendengaran Hinata. Namun, tampaknya sudah jelas apa yang dikatakan Sakura. Pastilah Sakura mengatakan "aku mencintaimu."

Hinata melanjutkan memperhatikan Naruto dan Sakura. Terkejut dan sakit dirasakannya, ketika melihat Naruto tersenyum. "Ya, aku juga pasti..." sekali lagi, angin kencang mengaburkan perkataan Naruto. Dan...

Tes!

Air mata menitik kedua dari mata lavender Hinata, terjun bebas ke pipinya, kemudian jatuh ke tanah tempat sang gadis indigo berpijak. Kakinya yang gemetar, kini terasa lemas. Akhirnya tubuhnya jatuh terduduk di tanah. Tatapannya sungguh memilukan, bagaikan orang yang sudah kehilangan semangat hidup. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar, dan ribuan kristal bening berdesakan untuk keluar dari matanya.

"Siapa di sana?" tanya Naruto keras. Dia kaget mendengar suara seseorang yang jatuh di pohon beberapa meter jauhnya. Takut ada yang mendengar percakapannya dengan Sakura, apalagi jika...

Hinata bangkit dan berlari dari tempat itu. Berlari kencang tanpa memedulikan sekitarnya. Air mata masih setia mengaliri pipinya. Gadis cantik itu terisak pelan, tanpa peduli untuk menghapus air matanya barang setitik pun. Dia terus berlari dan berlari, tanpa sadar hingga ke danau sekolah. Ya, di samping Konoha High School memang ada danau alami yang tidak dibatasi pagar. Kadang murid-murid ke sana untuk mempelajari ekosistem di pelajaran Biologi. Atau jika ingin bersantai di sana juga diperbolehkan.

Hinata akhirnya berhenti di pinggir danau. Tepatnya di samping sebuah pohon besar, yang kini jadi tempat sandarannya. Ya, Hinata yang sudah tak kuat lagi, bersandar dan menjatuhkan dirinya di bawah pohon. Cokelatnya masih ia genggam, masih indah dan manis seperti awalnya. Hinata kini duduk memeluk lututnya, tangisnya meledak tak bisa ditahan. Tapi, Hinata menangis dalam diam. Dia tidak menangis meraung-raung, tapi hanya terisak pelan. Saat sakit hatinya makin besar, Hinata hanya dapat menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam dekapan tangannya. Gelap, karena pandangannya tertutup tangannya. Rambut indigonya jatuh terurai, menutupi wajah cantiknya dari pandangan.

"Kenapa kau menangis, Hinata-chan?" tanya sebuah suara hangat yang familiar di telinga Hinata. Membuat Hinata berhenti menangis dan mengangkat pandangannya. Benarkah lelaki yang dia pandang ini?

"Naruto-kun..."

Hinata hanya dapat berkata lirih, tak kuat memanggil lelaki di hadapannya. Hatinya masih sakit melihat lelaki pujaannya ini. Sungguh, hati gadis ini sangat rapuh. Tambah tekanan lagi, dan ia akan pecah, hancur berkeping-keping.

"Jangan menangis, Hinata-chan... Kau cantik tanpa air mata di matamu. Ya?" hibur Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangannya, mencoba membantu Hinata bangun. Senyum manis bertengger di wajahnya, membuatnya tampak makin tampan. Hinata tampak tertegun melihat uluran tangan itu. Seberapa besar pun Hinata berusaha membenci Naruto, tapi dia tetap tak bisa. Walaupun perasaannya tak tersampaikan, tapi Hinata tetap akan selalu mencintai Naruto.

Dengan ragu, Hinata mengulurkan tangannya, menyambut tangan Naruto. Ujung jari-jemarinya yang lentik itu menyentuh jari Naruto, dan akhirnya Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata erat. Saling berbagi kehangatan, berbagi kenyamanan. Naruto sedikit menarik Hinata agar bangkit, hingga akhirnya mereka berdiri berhadapan.

"Ada apa, Hinata-chan? Daijoubu ka?" tanya Naruto, mencoba menatap mata gadis cantik di hadapannya, namun gagal. Karena Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya, mencoba menyembunyikan kesenduan di mata merahnya. Namun yang terjadi berikutnya membuatnya sangat terkejut. Naruto menyentuh dagunya, dan memaksa wajahnya agar menatap wajahnya.

"Hinata-chan, ceritakanlah padaku. Melihatmu menangis itu sangat menyakitkan. Ya?" bujuk Naruto. Hinata masih bergetar, air mata menetes lagi setitik, mengaliri pipinya.

"Naruto-kun..."

"..."

"... Aku... Aku sebenarnya... Aku sakit hati ketika Sakura memberi Naruto-kun cokelat. Aku tidak kuat, tidak suka dengan fakta bahwa Naruto-kun tidak menyadari perasaanku. Perasaanku kalau... Aku mencintai Naruto-kun! Mencintai selama sepuluh tahun, sejak kita pertama bertemu. Aku mencoba berubah demi Naruto-kun. Menjadi lebih feminim, lebih pintar, lebih kuat dan tegar, semuanya demi Naruto-kun. Tapi aku tahu, harusnya... Hal yang harus kulakukan dari dulu adalah memberitahumu langsung bahwa... Aishiteru..." Hinata mengeluarkan segalanya. Pernyataan itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya, tak tertahankan. Kini, rasanya lega sekaligus menyakitkan.

Naruto tampak terhenyak mendengarnya. Dia terus menatap Hinata selama beberapa detik. Beberapa detik yang terasa bagaikan beberapa abad bagi Hinata. Detik-detik yang berlalu di antara mereka dilalui dalam keheningan. Keheningan yang sangat menyiksa batin. Kemudian, Naruto tersenyum. Tersenyum sangat manis, dan mengangkat tangan Hinata yang membawa cokelat.

"Jadi... Cokelat ini untukku?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum manis. Diambilnya cokelat itu dan diletakannya di saku baju seragamnya. Hinata mengangguk lemah, masih menuntut jawaban. Naruto lalu tertawa kecil, membuat Hinata bertanya-tanya.

"Haha... Jadi, kau menguping tanpa tahu akhirnya? Sakura tadi memintaku untuk memberikan cokelatnya pada Sasuke. Lalu aku menjawab kalau aku juga pasti akan membantunya. Tenang saja, aku sudah tidak menyukai Sakura lagi. Karena sekarang aku sadar..." Naruto membelai pipi Hinata pelan dengan penuh sayang, "... Bahwa aku mencintaimu... Aishiteru yo..."

Cup!

Naruto memajukan wajahnya dan segera melumat bibir Hinata. Matanya terpejam, menikmati sentuhan lembut bibir Hinata. Sedangkan mata Hinata melebar, terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Tapi kemudian matanya ikut terpejam, membalas ciuman Naruto penuh kasih. Kini tangan Naruto merambat ke bagian belakang kepala Hinata, mengelus surai indigo yang sehalus sutra itu. Hinata mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada baju bagian dada Naruto.

Ini bukanlah ciuman penuh nafsu yang biasa dilakukan remaja pada zaman sekarang. Bukan juga ciuman datar tanpa kasih sayang yang terasa pahit. Tapi ini adalah ciuman tanda kasih sayang, tanda besarnya cinta antara sepasang kekasih yang sedang dimadu cinta. Cinta yang polos, suci, dan manis di antara Naruto dan Hinata.

Setelah mereka berada dalam posisi ciuman itu cukup lama, akhirnya Naruto berinisiatif untuk melepaskan tautan bibir mereka pelan. Halus, seakan Naruto tak ingin menyakiti bibir ranum Hinata. Hinata kini menatap Naruto dengan mata lavendernya yang bercahaya, air mata mengalir lagi dari matanya. Tapi, itu bukan lagi air mata kesedihan yang beberapa saat lalu ia keluarkan. Kali ini adalah air mata kebahagiaan. Hinata bahagia, karena ternyata Naruto membalas perasaannya! Ternyata Naruto juga mencintai Hinata!

"Arigatou, Naruto-kun... Terima kasih karena sudah mencintaiku... Jadi, selama ini, perasaanku tidak sia-sia?" kata Hinata sambil tersenyum dan menghapus air matanya.

"Walaupun aku tidak mencintaimu selama kau mencintaiku, tapi aku yakin kalau kau adalah cinta sejatiku, Hinata-chan. Terima kasih sudah menyadarkanku..." kata Naruto, sambil mengangkat tangannya dan membantu menghapuskan air mata Hinata.

"... Jadi... Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku, Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto. Pemuda Uzumaki itu mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menautkannya dengan kedua tangan Hinata. Jari-jemari mereka terhubung, bagaikan benang yang mengikat mereka selamanya.

"Ya, tentu saja, Naruto-kun!" Hinata menjawab dengan bahagia. Senyum manis ia lukiskan di wajah cantiknya, yang Naruto balas sama manis. Naruto pun menarik Hinata dalam dekapannya, saling berbagi kehangatan tubuh masing-masing. Saling mengelus dan mengeratkan pelukan pada punggung pasangannya.

"Aishiteru, Naruto-kun..." lirih Hinata lagi, bagai tak ada puasnya. Air mata kebahagiannya mengalir lagi, kali ini menetes ke baju bagian dada kelihatannya Naruto tak keberatan. Mereka terus berpelukan erat, hangat, manis.

"Aishiteru yo, Hinata-chan..." Naruto membalas lagi, seperti biasa. Walaupun pasangan kata itu hanya satu, tapi semua pasangan tidak pernah bosan mengucapkannya. Apalagi Naruto dan Hinata, karena ikatan cinta di antara mareka begitu kuat, takkan terpatahkan. Dan sisa hari bersejarah ini pun mereka habiskan dengan memperkuat jalinan cinta mereka. Siapa tahu, mereka mungkin adalah pasangan yang ditakdirkan oleh Kami-sama untuk selalu bersama.

.

_~Kisah cinta yang manis selalu diawali oleh hal yang manis dan diakhiri oleh hal yang manis juga, bukan?~_

.

**~SWEET END~**

.

**Hai, minna! Happy NaruHina Fluffy Day 3rd Year!**

**Nah, gimana dengan fic Shana yang satu ini. Apakah sudah cukup fluffy? Yah, karena ini pertama kalinya Shana ikut event NHFD ini, jadi Shana kurang tau. Shana mohon bagi readers dan senpai-tachi untuk mengoreksi kekurangan Shana, yah? Jujur aja, Shana bikin fic ini ngebut banget! Sehari jadi! Karena kebanyakan tugas dan hari Minggu laptop baru boleh dipake mainan, fyuh! Ya sudahlah, daripada kebanyakan omong dan bikin ngantuk, lebih baik Shana tutup author note ini dengan mengucapkan...**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
